Kleeya Simmons
"Victoria, You and I are goddesses and queens now, we can do whatever we please" Kleeya Simmons was born on August 15,2011 and 2 hours after her sister Victoria Simmons, in Hawaii. She was created by the Umbrella Corporation as a weapon of last resort, however they were caught and arrested. Kleeya was fully created before they could even pull the plug. She managed to wake up in the lab destroyed from explosives that were set there by Division Delta Codenamed:Anti-Virus. She got some clothes, weapons, food and water, even a Humvee to get her from place to place. On October of 2037, Kleeya met Victoria for the first time and then they went home together as sisters. By that same year, Kleeya and Victoria were on vacation in the Atlantic when tectonic plates unearthed and risen the lost city of Atlantis. Both decided to investigate and when they entered the palace, they encountered the undead which in turn bowed to them as their goddesses and so they lived there, forming an alliance with Michael Franklin Miller and Division Delta, then soon they became members. 'Powers and Abilities' Kleeya is like her sister, however she is like Janine Valentine, with her DNA combined with the E-Virus and so she possesses superhuman speed, strength, relflexes/agility, healing, senses and even immunity to disease. She is also known to practice shapeshifting on occassion, as well as possess psychokinetic and telepathic capabilities. She also is known to possess an immunity to poisons as well and she can also sometimes imitate her enemy's attacks, even before they attack. She can actually be injured severely and it takes her a while for her to regenerate. 'Hobbies' Unlike her sister, Kleeya is known to go all out naked and sometimes wears a bikini, but for any other occassion or climate, she wears clothes. She also enjoys having power over things such as her duties as one of the queen and a goddess of Atlantis. 'Friends and Family' *Michael Franklin Miller (Friend) *Jane Valentine (Friend) *Victoria Simmons (Sister) *Sam Redfield (Friend) *Claire Rain (Friend) *Jasmine Soprano (Friend) *Dean Miller (Friend) 'Weapons of Choice' *H&K USP MATCH (Dual Wield) *Colt M1911 (Dual Wield) *Glock Pistol (Dual Wield) *Heckler & Koch MP7 (Single-Dual Wield) *Heckler & Koch USP (Dual Wield) *Katana (Single-Dual Wield) *Beretta 92 (Dual Wield) *Beretta 92F Custom 'Samurai Edge' (Dual Wield) *Colt M-16 (Single Wield) *M4 (Single Wield) *IMI Tavor TAR-21 (Single Wield) *IMI Galil (Single Wield) *AK-47 (Single Wield) *AK-74 (Single Wield) *AK-83 (Single Wield) *MP40 (Single Wield) *Thompson Submachine Gun (Single Wield) *Sterling Submachine Gun (Single Wield) *Browning Hi-Power (Dual Wield) 'Gallery' Vicky and Kleeya getting away.png|"Your drive, I'll shoot!" Vic and Kleeya fight.png|Kleeya (Front) and Victoria (Behind), defending each others backs Vicky and Kleeya Working.png|Kleeya (Right) and Victoria (Left) in the palace of Atlantis Vicky and Kleeya.png|Kleeya and Victoria at Simmon Manor Vicky and Kleeya on vacation.png|Kleeya relaxing on Victoria's leg after their discovery of Atlantis Kleeya as one of the queens and goddesses of Atlantis.png|Kleeya as the other queen and goddess of Atlantis Kleeya and The Pheonix Fire.png|Kleeya finding Claire Rain's Pheonix Fire in the mansion vic and Kleeya in the waters around Atlantis.png|Vicky (Left) and Kleeya (Right) splash each other while in the waters of Atlantis Kleeya Topless.png|Kleeya holding her H&K USP MATCH pistols while topless Category:Characters Category:Female Character Category:Female Protagonists Category:Mr.Secord Category:Division Delta Codenamed:Anti-Virus